Because I Love You
by TheForgottenUzumaki
Summary: Months after suffering a loss, Sasuke comes to Sakura, drunk, for comfort. But in the morning, the two become curious about each other. As Sakura helps Sasuke heal, the two explore their new relationship. (Was originally a one-shot)
1. Because I Love You

Sakura woke to the sound of knocking. Sitting up, mind foggy from sleep and vision blurry, she tilted her head to listen. For a moment, she thought she simply imagined the sound. When she was about to fall asleep once more, the knocking returned, louder and more urgent than before. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Sakura forced herself out of bed, grunting in pain as she tripped over her blanket.

"One second!"

She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked through the house, trying to untangle it with little success. When she got to the door the knocking had stopped once more.

"Alright, what the hell do you-" she began, throwing the door open. She froze when she saw Sasuke Uchiha out in the rain, the man holding a bottle in one hand. He wobbled, clearly struggling to stay upright. Sakura could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Sasuke-kun...? What's wrong?"

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go," Sasuke murmured. He raised the bottle to his lips but froze at the look she gave him. He handed over the bottle and watched as Sakura poured it out, the whiskey washed away by the rain.

"Come in, Sasuke-kun. It's freezing outside." She gently squeezed his arm before moving out of the way, the intoxicated Uchiha stumbling past her. He looked around, water dripping from his hair and clothes, the man shivering. She lead him to the couch and forced him to sit, placing her hands on his shoulders when he tried standing. When he stopped fighting her, the pink haired woman brushed his hair out of his face and let out a soft sigh, shaking her head. "Sasuke-kun...why were you out so late? It's..." She trailed off, looking at the clock on the wall. "Two in the morning..."

He looked up at Sakura quietly. When tears began forming in his eyes, he looked down and shrugged. He couldn't look at her. How could he? For the last three months, he'd distanced himself from Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Ever since...

"I was...I was visiting mother, father and Itachi," he finally whispered, barely heard by the woman standing in front of him. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, gripping the edge of the couch so tight his knuckles turned white. "I wanted to see them. I...But I'll never see them again." Sasuke stood then, nearly falling. His head spun and his vision blurred momentarily before he regained his balance. "I don't know why I came here. I'm sorry for waking you up, Sakura." He moved to leave but was stopped, Sakura gently grabbing him by the wrist.

"Sasuke-kun...it breaks my heart to see you like this..."

He pulled away roughly and narrowed his eyes, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activating. Itachi's final gift to his little brother. He clenched his fists and took several deep breaths. Staring down at her, Sasuke shook his head before losing his cool, shouting, "Why do you care so much?! We're just friends! Teammates! They weren't your family! Why do you-"

Sakura pulled him into a hug, her left hand on the back of his head, holding him close as she closed her eyes, her lips twitching. She tried to keep a serious expression but in the end she finally smiled. To her, it was the easiest question in the world. She answered without any hesitation.

"Because I love you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke broke down crying at her words. He hugged her tightly, sobbing against her shoulder, his whole body shaking from the force of his cries. She gently wrapped her arms around him and just hummed gently. She rubbed his back, running her hand up and down slowly as she ran her fingers through his hair. It hurt to see him so upset, but she was also happy she could comfort him. Out of everyone he could have gone to, such as his cousin Shisui, SHE was chosen.

When he had finally calmed down, the two sat by each other on the couch. Sasuke stared at the floor, too embarrassed by his outburst to look at her. He did his best to not fall face first onto the carpet, though being lightheaded and dizzy didn't make things easy for him. He took a deep breath, slowly counting to 10 before exhaling. He repeated this only three times before he sat back, resting with one arm over her shoulder, his head resting against the couch. He actually felt at peace for the first time in months.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sasuke. You and Itachi...I know how close you were," Sakura whispered. "And I know you meant the world to Itachi."

At the mention of his brother, Sasuke looked over. Once again, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan appeared in his eyes, though he seemed tired now, his previous anger gone. "These eyes...They're all that remain of Itachi. He said he would always love me and wanted to be there for me." The drunk Uchiha shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sakura..."

"Sorry about what?"

"What I said...I was out of line. I know you cared about them."

Sakura just shook her head. "Sasuke-kun, it's fine. I know you're just upset." After standing up, she faced him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you should get some sleep-" Before she could finish her words, Sasuke pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. For several seconds Sakura stood in stunned silence as he continued to kiss her, her brain refusing to work. She had always secretly hoped Sasuke would be her first kiss. But to happen while the man was so drunk? As much as she enjoyed his kissing, little jolts of pleasure causing her to shiver, she knew it was wrong to take advantage of his current state. She pulled away, her cheeks as red as roses.

"I thought..." Sasuke began. "What's wrong? I love you, Sakura..."

"Well...You're really drunk, Sasuke-kun. I don't really feel comfortable doing...anything like that when you're like this. I don't want to take advantage of you. If...If you want, in the morning, we can discuss things. But..."

Sasuke nodded a bit. "I understand. That's probably for the best...I'm feeling really dizzy now," he admitted with a soft chuckle. She helped him to his feet, putting an arm around him.

"If you promise to behave, you can sleep with me."

"Huh...? I'm not using the couch?"

"I'm cold, okay?"

When the two were finally in bed, Sasuke stripped out of his wet clothes, Sakura snuggled against him, pressing her face to his chest to hide her smile. She had never been so close to him. Her cheeks heated up as she breathed in his scent. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she whispered. She smiled more as she slowly began to fall asleep for the night.

At least, she tried to. She really tried. But around only an hour later, Sakura woke to something stiff pressed against her ass. "What the f...?" she began, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As her mind cleared, it became very obvious what was poking her. At some point in last hour, Sasuke and her had shifted in their sleep. He now hugged himself to her back, one arm around her waist. She shivered when she felt his hot breath on the back of her breath. What the hell was she supposed to do...? "Sasuke-kun? You awake?" As his soft breathing continued, she realized he was still fast asleep. The pink haired woman tried shifting away from him, but the Uchiha hugged her tighter, not wanting to lose the warmth her body gave him. She groaned, stuck with his erection poking her bottom. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke hummed softly in response. He shifted, and for a moment she felt she might escape. Until he pulled her closer and pressed his head against her shoulder. "Mm...Saku...you're warm..." he mumbled, barely awake.

"Sasuke-kun, you're kind of...poking me," Sakura whispered, hiding her face as much as she could with her pillow. "Sasuke-kun can..." She trailed of when she heard his soft snores. "Well...I guess there are worse ways to sleep..." she mumbled.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, the sun was just beginning to rise. The warmth of the sun shining in on her made it very tempting to just stay in bed all day. She knew that wasn't a realistic plan, but it was a nice thought. Her hair was tangled and she had a bit of drool on her face. She grumbled a bit and wiped her mouth. Next to her, Sasuke groaned softly as he began to wake. "Too bright," he grumbled as he shoved his face against the bed. His head was throbbing, a sharp pain hitting him every few seconds. His whole body felt sore and his mouth was dry.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," the Haruno woman greeted cheerfully. The Uchiha had no idea how someone could be so alive so soon after waking. He definitely wasn't a morning person. "I see you got rid of the kunai in your pocket," she added teasingly.

"I did what now?"

"You sort of pressed against my butt," she explained with a shrug.

"I'm...really sorry about last night, Sakura. I was drunk and..."

"Did you mean it? Earlier, you kissed me and said you loved me. Do you remember that...?"

Sasuke uncovered his face and looked at Sakura with one eye open. He said nothing at first and just stared, his expression serious. But after a moment, as his brain began to work again, he gave a single nod. "I remember. It wasn't just because I was drunk, either." He paused briefly before asking, "Where are my clothes?"

The two stared at each other. Slowly, Sakura's gaze lowered down his body. When she noticed he only had on his boxers, she let out a shaky laugh. Sasuke watched as she tried to stand, though with the blankets tangled around her she ended up tripping. Before she could hit the ground, he caught her, staring down into her eyes. "You should get safer sheets..." he murmured. A second later a wave of nausea hit him and he leaned back against the bed, not trusting his own balance in his hungover state. The dizziness passed quickly and he let out a breath.

"Hey...uh, Sasuke-kun...? Your...your..."

"Sakura? What's wrong? Your face is really red. Are you feeling okay?"

"Your...boxers..." she finally managed to get out, barely above a whisper.

Sasuke looked down. His boxers had been tugged down a little during catching her and falling back. Thankfully, the only thing revealed was his pubic hair. He kept it trimmed, Sakura noted as she stared, unable to look away. She slowly looked back up and gave him a small grin. Her grin slowly died when Sasuke didn't smile back, the man looking away. She frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder, only growing more concerned when he flinched at her touch. "Sasuke-kun...? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering her with words, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. With his forehead pressed to hers, his eyes closed, Sasuke actually began to laugh for the first time since his family's murder. Sasuke's laughter was like music to Sakura after seeing him upset for so long. "I'm sorry, your hand was cold," he finally got out. When she glared playfully, Sasuke kissed her forehead. "I'm fine, Sakura. Just not really a morning person. Hey...Could I see yours?"

She found his sudden jump in topics amusing, and the curious look on his face only added to it. She glanced down at his pubic hair, until he began to pull his boxers back into place. "You can just take them off, if you want. I mean...if we're going to be curious about each other, clothes would only get in the way, right?" That's all the encouragement he needed. After removing his boxers, he sat there shivering. "Oh, I'm sorry! It is pretty cold, isn't it?" She looked down and blushed a little when she saw his penis. Being a doctor, Sakura had seen plenty of naked people before. But with Sasuke, the man she loved, it was different. She reached forward to touch him, but he moved back, just out of reach.

"Cold hands, remember? I'd rather not have a cold penis if that's okay with you," he explained with a small smile.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that'd be uncomfortable. Um...okay, how about we just take a shower for now?"

"Perfect."

Soon, the two stood naked in the bathroom, the mirror steaming as the hot shower warmed the room. Sakura rubbed her left arm quietly as Sasuke studied her body. He used his Sharingan, burning the image to his memory forever. Unlike Sasuke's own neat pubic hair, Sakura's was bushier. Her breasts, while not as big as some people's, were perfect to him. He watched as her little pink nipples hardened under his gaze, the sight causing his cock to stiffen until it was fully hard at seven inches. Her body was tight from years of intense training, and her ass...

"I've been super busy at the hospital lately and haven't really had time to shave down there," Sakura explained without prompt, cutting off his thoughts, worried he wouldn't like what he saw.

"You're beautiful," he promised. "I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stepped in the shower then, Sakura stepping in behind him. She hugged him gently, sighing softly as she felt the warm water rain down on them. As he warmed up, she kept herself busy by kissing his back, running her hands all over his body. Though she had seen him shirtless before, she was still impressed at just how great of a body Sasuke had. "No wonder Orochimaru wanted you," she mumbled against his shoulder blades.

"You say something?"

"I said can you pass the soap?"

"Oh. Sure." He handed her the bottle of body wash, shivering when she put some on his back. "Cold," he murmured. As he relaxed with his head against the wall, Sakura slowly massaged his back, spreading the soap across his skin. His muscles relaxed even more at her treatment until he actually let out a soft moan. Sakura focused chakra to her hands, a green glow forming as she added medical ninjutsu to the massage. When she finished the massage, she rinsed the soap off and gave him one last kiss.

"There, nice and clean."

"I guess I should return the favor." Grabbing the bottle from Sakura, Sasuke began rubbing the soap in just above her crotch. He slowly worked up until he gently cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples, grinning at the soft moans she let out. "Have to get every inch clean," was his only offered excuse before he began to massage her breasts. When he was sure she was clean he reluctantly took his hands off her body and gave a nod of approval. "Clean. Well...I think I missed a spot." He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth, licking it slowly as he teased her other nipple. She hugged him, running her hand through his hair as she moaned softly. When he moved to lick her other nipple, a soft whine escaped her throat.

"Fuck, Sasuke-kun...I didn't think you could be so gentle," she moaned in his ear, biting her lip as he ran his tongue all over her nipple. He paused for a moment to look at her, his warm smile making Sakura blush even more.

"Because I love you. Isn't that what you said? So of course." He gave her nipple one more lick before kissing her lips. "Only for you, Sakura..." Soon, he had her back to the wall, gripping her hips tightly as he kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, biting his lip. He groaned and pushed his tongue into her mouth, both moaning into the kiss. When she reached down and began stroking his cock, he let out a sharp breath and pulled back from the kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths. "You have great breath," he said dumbly as he watched her stroke his throbbing length.

"You have nice...spit?" she offered and giggled as his dick twitched. "You're really hard, Sasuke-kun. I bet you'd love to gag me on your cock until you spray your load down my throat?"

"Holy fuck, Sakura," was all he could reply with.

"What? I'm not just some bookworm that spends all her time at the hospital. I get horny too, you know," she pointed out and laughed. "But the look on your face is hilarious, Sasuke-kun." She was silent for a few minutes, simply teasing Sasuke's dick. She stroked him slowly, thumbed the tip of his cock and even played with his balls a little. Though she was clearly horny, she was also just curious about his body. "It twitches a lot," she murmured, glancing up at him. "Am I doing okay?"

"Your hands feel really good," he admitted with a soft sigh. "I'm going to cum soon, Sakura..." he warned quietly, pressing his face against her shoulder, his cheeks turning red as she continued to play with his cock and balls. When she gave his balls a gentle squeeze, Sasuke gasped and hugged her tightly as he came. Shot after shot of his hot cum hit her stomach, causing her to shiver at the feeling. The last of his orgasm hit her pubic hair and soon his seed began to run down her thighs. Letting go of his dick, Sakura scooped up some of the cum and licked her fingers clean.

"It tastes good," she admitted shyly, holding him as he panted. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just...fuck, Sakura, you made me cum so hard my legs feel weak..." he replied with a shaky laugh.

"Let's finish our shower. I'll make something to eat after, then we can continue...if you want?"

That was the plan at least. But as Sakura stood at the stove, trying to cook eggs and bacon, Sasuke had decided to make things difficult for her. He kneeled behind her, pulling her pants and panties down around her ankles before he spread her legs a little. He studied her with his Sharingan, his blush returning as he saw just how wet she was. "S...Sasuke-kun, please, I'm trying to cooooh my god!" She trailed off into a shocked moan as the curious Uchiha ran his tongue along her wet slit, keeping her legs spread so he had easy access to 'explore'. She tasted good to him, so after only a small hesitation he licked again. Through the pleasure, she could feel his hands shaking and frowned. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? We can stop if you want..."

Instead of answering, he spread her pussy lips and pushed his tongue inside. He wiggled it around a little, trying to push as deep as he could. Though the two wouldn't admit it yet, they were already addicted to how the other tasted. He pushed himself closer, rubbing her smooth thighs as he moved his tongue. Raising a hand, he rubbed a finger along her slit until-

"OH!" she cried out suddenly. Shocked, he pulled back and looked up at her. His face was wet and he looked concerned. "Oh, please don't stop! Keep touching that spot, Sasuke-kun!" she pleaded, almost whimpering as she looked down at him. Having all the encouragement he needed, he began rubbing quickly as he trailed his tongue up and down her slit, sighing softly at her taste. By now, Sakura was focused entirely on her lover, grinding down hard against his mouth, biting her hand to silence her moans. When he moved and used his tongue on her clitoris instead of his finger, she bit hard enough to draw blood, spasming as she came harder than she ever had before. She used her free hand to clutch the counter to keep her balance, riding his tongue all through her orgasm.

"Sakura, the food's burning," Sasuke finally said when he pulled his face back, soaked with her juices.

"Oh, shit!"

When they had finally taken care of the burned food, and Sakura managed to cook some that wasn't burned (while Sasuke refused to stop teasing her), the two sat on the couch. The pinkette sat on his lap, arms around him as she kissed his lips, grinding her ass against his stiff cock. "You really ARE horny, aren't you?" he asked between kisses, barely able to get the words out.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I finally know you love me too. I'm not letting anything ruin this moment."

Unfortunately for the young lovers, a knock came from the door just then. They glanced over, the Haruno woman glaring quietly. But eventually she grumbled and wrapped them in their blanket, Sasuke following her to the door, grinding on her ass the entire way. When she opened the door, she opened it only enough to show her red face.

She was greeted by a worried Shisui Uchiha. "Sakura? Hey. Have you seen Sasuke? He hasn't come home all night...and..." The older Uchiha trailed off as he saw his cousin's face, Sasuke blushing just as much as Sakura was. "I...Oh. I'm sorry, I thought that...Uh, okay. Just...Are you feeling okay? I've been looking for you all night, Sasuke."

Sasuke became serious then, hugging Sakura closer as he gave his cousin a nod. "I'm sorry, Shisui. I wasn't...Last night was bad. I needed some air, and ended up here. I'm sorry I didn't call."

Shisui just smiled gently. "Sasuke, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it's been rough lately..."

"I've never been better," Sasuke promised. At the embarrassed smile he got, he quickly added, "I meant, Sakura helped me last night. I'll be home later, okay? I promise I'm fine."

With a small nod, Shisui said, "Thank you, Sakura. I know you two are close. I'll uh...get out of your way now. Sorry for...right."

When Shisui had finally left, and the door was shut, Sasuke looked at Sakura with a smirk. "Now...where were we?"


	2. Kitten

**The stench of blood burned Sasuke's nose as he entered his house, the smoke burning his eyes. On the floor, he saw the body of his father, a katana pierced through his heart, the blade pinning him to the floor. He coughed harshly as he kneeled by his father. He reached out, his hand shaking, but stopped just before touching him. He couldn't make himself check. "Father...?" he whispered.**

 **"How nice of you to join us."**

 **Looking up, Sasuke saw a man standing in the corner of the room. He wore a dark blue cloak, black gloves, his face hidden by a black mask with only one eye visible. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, but he lowered them as he pushed off. The flames seemed to have no effect on the man, but in no time Sasuke was sweating.**

 **"I wanted your brother, but...you'll do just fine," the man spoke. His voice was deep, a cold edge to it that made it sound as if he didn't even care.**

 **At his words, Sasuke lunged forward, thrusting a Chidori covered hand at the man's chest, the chirping sound echoing with the crackling flame around them. But as his hand hit the masked man, it went right through him as if he were made of nothing. Yet after pulling his arm back, when the man slammed his fist into his cheek, the bone cracking, he felt every bit of the pain that shot through him as he hit the floor.**

 **"What a disappointment. I heard the heir to the clan was strong...but you're just a waste of time." When he kicked Sasuke's side, the sound of bones cracking could be heard again. But before he could hit again, Sasuke rolled out of the way and forced himself to his feet, clutching his ribs tightly. "Oh? You don't stand a chance, boy. You will die tonight just like the others..."**

Shooting up in bed, drenched in sweat, Sasuke screamed, "GET AWAY!" Shaking, he quickly looked around the dark room, scanning for any intruders. The sound of his panting filled the room, but when his Sharingan detected no other chakras he slowly regained control of his breathing. By the time his breathing had returned to normal, the bedroom door burst open, his cousin quickly entering with his Mangekyo Sharingan on, his hair wild as if he had just got out of bed.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Shisui questioned. His hand moved to grip the blade on his back, unsheathing it as he approached the bed. Shisui had moved in after the death of Fugaku and the others so he could keep an eye on Sasuke. Waking up to the sound of screaming had become a normal part of his life, though it never got any easier to hear. However, things had been getting much better ever since Sakura had confessed her love just a week prior.

"I'm...I'm okay, Shisui. It was...a nightmare, that's all."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Shisui ran his fingers through his hair. He let out a small laugh and placed his blade back in its sheath. "You need anything, buddy? I have to leave in a bit, but..."

"I'll be fine, Shisui...I'm supposed to see Sakura today anyway. I'm sorry for waking you up, though."

When he was alone once more, the Uchiha heir forced himself out of bed. He began to leave his room, thinking a shower would help calm his nerves, when the sound of his phone going off broke the silence. It was the ringtone he set for Sakura. He walked back to his bed, picking the phone up from his nightstand to find a text. "'I have a surprise for you, Sasuke-kun. Come by when you can'," he read quietly. A surprise? He'd have to be an idiot not to get curious at that. Though they hadn't had sex yet, they had done plenty of teasing. Sasuke's favorite thing so far was definitely eating her out, her whimpers and squirming becoming almost a fetish for him while she made it obvious she enjoyed giving him titjobs, claiming the look of pleasure on his face was a great turn on. He figured the real reason was because she had a secret submission kink, though he didn't complain. And why would he? It was harmless fun, exploring each other the way they were.

"Besides," he muttered, thinking back on his dream, "I really need to get out of here."

When he arrived at Sakura's house, he found a single note on her front door. The paper was pink and shaped liked a heart, giving off the scent of perfume. 'Come In, Sasuke-kun~' was all it had, written in her neat handwriting. Instead of her name, the note was signed with what looked like a cat's paw.

"Alright, she's definitely got my attention now."

When he stepped inside, the first thing he noticed was how dark it was. The only light came from candles, pink and purple, arranged to make a pathway to Sakura's room. "That's a fire hazard," he murmured softly to himself, though quickly shook the idea away. He followed the candlelit path, her door ajar when he reached it. When he opened the door, what he saw made his mouth as dry as sand. Sakura stood in the middle of her room, her cheeks flushed, a nervous grin on her face. She wore a pink bra that barely contained her breasts, clearly too small. Her matching pink panties clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination, her pussy nearly visible. She was wet, he noticed, her thighs slick from her arousal. If the surprise had ended there, Sasuke would have definitely been a happy man. But on her head, she had pink cat ears, the left one twitching a little as he entered. Looking lower, he groaned when he saw a tail gently wrapping around her leg. The tail was pink, like the ears. All together, her little costume had his cock straining against his pants, throbbing as he stared at her breasts. Her skin had a soft glow to it thanks to the candles lighting her room, making her look more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

He was beyond happy with her surprise.

"Do you like it, Sasuke-kun? For the next 24 hours, I'll be your kitten~"

"How...what...you..."

She giggled as she walked up to him, cupping his bulge as she began to lick his throat, a soft moan leaving him. "Having trouble speaking? I guess your big head isn't getting enough blood, is it?"

"That's not..." He trailed off into a gasp of pleasure, having to grip her shoulders tightly as his knees almost gave out, the pink haired woman teasing his balls.

"We'd have a lot more fun of your clothes weren't in the way," she whispered in his ear before biting his shoulder. "I'll do whatever you want, honey."

He pushed her back, watching as she tripped over herself, the woman landing on her bed with a giggle. He soon joined her, kissing his way up her body. When he got to her thighs, she spread her legs for him and raised her hips, her tail brushing along his jaw as he slid her panties down to around her ankles. She blushed but kicked them off before sitting up on her elbows, looking down at him. When he didn't say anything, and simply stared, she began to grow worried. She reached down, gently cupping his cheek. "Sasuke-kun...? What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to decide something, Sakura. Maybe you can help me out."

"Oh?"

"Should I eat you out until you're squirming and moaning my name, or should I fuck those pretty lips of yours? What do you think, Kitten?" He paused for a moment before moving up, ripping her too-small bra off, an intense look of need in his eyes as he stared at her tits. "Actually...I think I want your tits. Oh...And Sakura?"

"Yeah...?"

"I'd do anything for you, too. I love you."

She moved out of bed, kneeling in front of him. She studied his bulge for a moment before nodding, yanking his pants down. His cock now free, Sakura giggled softly and kissed the tip, his length throbbing in her hand when her tail began to swish behind her. "It looks like you also love my new look," she pointed out, each word said after a kiss to his cock, the last two kisses given to his balls. She licked back up to the tip before placing his length between her tits, giving a nice squeeze as she began to suck on the tip. She moved her tits along his shaft, making sure to keep a good amount of tightness. She watched him, her cheeks pink and warm, never breaking eye contact. When she made her tail brush along his balls, Sasuke let out a low growl of pleasure that sent shivers up her spine. Her breasts might not have been the biggest, but he always seemed to love them whenever he got a titjob. When he suddenly began to play with her cat ears, rubbing them with his thumbs, Sakura whined around his cock and gently bit his length. She rubbed her thighs together, trying to hump the air out of desperation. She hadn't expected her cat features to be so sensitive!

"Looks like I found your weakness, Kitten. Why don't you come back up here? I have an idea you might like."

She moved without hesitation and sat next to him. She quickly stroked his cock, licking and biting his shoulder, leaving little marks on his skin. She might have been submissive for him, but he was still hers, damn it! Though really, who would be dumb enough to try taking Sasuke? Sakura could be scarier than Tsunade when her mood was sour. After giving a final bite for good measure, she asked, "What did you have in mind, Sasuke-kun?"

"Can I play with your ass?" he blurted out before thinking it through. In his opinion, Sakura Haruno had the greatest ass in all of Konoha, if not the world. With how ballsy he was feeling, mixed with how horny he was feeling, he figured it was worth a shot. After all, what's the worst that could happen? His cocky attitude began to crumble as her hand slowed on his dick and she pursed her lips.

"What...what exactly are you wanting to try?" she finally asked. He let out a relieved sigh and offered a smile. "I mean, like...do you...want to fuck my ass? Or like...finger it, lick it, grind on it...?" She trailed off, unsure of how to continue. It didn't seem too weird to her. She was a little curious, in fact. They hadn't tried sex yet, but the thought of adding her other hole to their games was a little exciting. They hadn't avoided sex, of course, but every time they had gotten close something would come up. Shisui looking for Sasuke, the hospital calling Sakura. It was more than a little annoying to her. She knew he hated being denied just as much. But thanks to Ino, she had the next few days off to just relax. Or, more likely to happen, ride her boyfriend's cock. Unless an emergency happened, she was refusing to be interrupted.

"Did you hear me...?"

"Huh?"

A smirk slowly formed on his face, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He pinned her to the bed, pressing his aching cock against her wet slit. She tried sitting up, but he gripped her tail and took a nipple into his mouth, grinding hard on her clit as he gently sucked. When he gave a playful bite, Sakura gasped and wrapped her legs around him tightly, forcing him to grind harder. He slowly ran his length along her pussy and smirked once more when his cock was slick with her juices. "I don't like being ignored, Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "So I guess I'll just have to fuck some obedience into my Kitten, won't I?" She inhaled sharply when he lined up with her opening, her clit aching when he added, "But I don't have any condoms. I guess we'll just have to risk having a baby, won't we?"

"S...Sasuke-kun...? I love you."

He froze, pressed against her opening. He blinked a few times then leaned down and kissed her lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you too, Kitten," he whispered as he pushed forward. Slowly, he pushed every inch into her pussy. She spasmed around him, her walls clinging almost painfully-tight around his cock. When he looked down, he groaned. Her lips stretched to fit him, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. She was tiny compared to him and that only made him harder. "Fuck, Sakura...You feel great." He actually blushed when she pulled him down for a kiss, her hand gripping his hair tightly. He kissed back as he began to move his hips, making sure to sink balls deep with every thrust. Every inch of his thick cock was massaged by her tight pussy, the room filled with the sound of her moans. Every time Sasuke slammed down into her, a squelching sound could be heard. He could honestly see how some people became addicted to sex.

She whimpered when he slowly pulled out, briefly panicking. Did he not enjoy it? Was he getting bored?! Her fears crumbled as she was moved onto her side. He raised her leg onto his shoulder before sliding back in with a soft moan. When he looked down, he watched as the seal on her forehead began to spread. "Sakura? Your seal..."

"Your eyes..." she whispered back. Slowly, he began to see her chakra as his Mangekyo activated. "Sasuke-kun...if something's wrong..."

Despite how great her surprise had been, he still couldn't fully get the dream out of his head. He stared down at her, wondering how much he should admit. He didn't want to worry her, but he also knew it wasn't healthy to outright lie either. "There was...another dream," he finally admitted. She pulled away, both letting out soft moans as his cock slipped out. She sat up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"And ruin your mood?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are more important than sex. You should know that by now."

"I...I'm sorry. Just give me a minute, okay?"

The two soon sat on her bed as he explained the nightmare. It took some time for him to explain, the man struggling to talk about it. She couldn't blame him. Losing the ones you love...She didn't know what she'd do if her parents were killed.

"I couldn't do anything to stop that man," Sasuke said, finishing his story. "I couldn't save my mother, I couldn't save Itachi...I would have died as well if Shisui hadn't helped save me."

"Do they know who he was...?"

"No...And he hasn't been back. But if I ever see him again...I'm going fucking kill him."

They sat in silence after that, Sakura taking his hand as she leaned against him. He gently thumbed the back of her hand. Looking over, he smiled and kissed her lips, pulling her into a hug. "I should probably go," he murmured. He hesitated before asking, "Will you go with me? It's important."

"Of course."

An hour later, after they showered and ate, the two stood in front of three gravestones in the Uchiha compound's private cemetery. It was used for important members of the clan. Sasuke kneeled in front of his brother's grave. He smiled, though it was mostly forced. "Nii-san...You and Shisui saved my life that night. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to protect mother...I've been training with Shisui lately. I'm supposed to be the leader of the clan now, but Shisui is in charge until I'm ready. But...I promise I won't let anyone else die. I'll protect the clan like you and Shisui." He looked over at his mother's grave then, tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came. He looked up at Sakura and offered a smile. "Sakura, thank you for always being there for me." She kneeled by him and put her arm around him, giving his shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"Itachi was proud of you, Sasuke-kun. I promise you, if that man ever shows up again, I'll help you kill him."

He smiled more and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He held her close, her scent slowly calming him down until he no longer cried.

"What a touching moment."

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped when he heard that voice. His eyes shot open, his chest tightening as his breathing began to quicken. His Mangekyo flashed into his eyes as he stood and turned, clenching his fists by his sides. It was a voice he'd never forget. The voice of the masked man.


End file.
